meerdelftsujetsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bilderliste
]] * The Concert * The Geographer * Girl with a Pearl Earring * The Girl with the Red Hat * The Guitar Player * The Lacemaker * Lady Writing a Letter with Her Maid * The Milkmaid * Mistress and Maid * The Music Lesson Detail * The Procuress * Soldier and a Laughing Girl * Street in Delft * View of Delft * A Woman Asleep * Woman Holding a Balance * Woman in Blue Reading a Letter * Young Woman with a Water Pitcher Der Umfang des Gesamtwerkes von Jan Vermeer (1632-1675) wird heute mit 37 bekannten Bildern beschrieben. Aus alten Auktionsaufzeichnungen wird auf weitere von ihm gemalte Bilder geschlossen. Schüler oder Werkstattgenossen sind bei ihm unbekannt. ! Nr. ! Width="100px" | Bild ! Titel (Entstehungsjahr) ! Größe, Material ! Ausstellung/Sammlung/Besitzer |- | 1 | 100px | Christus bei Maria und Martha (1654/1655) | 160 cm × 142 cm Öl auf Leinwand | National Gallery of Scotland in Edinburgh |- | 2 | 100px | Die heilige Praxedis (zugeschrieben) (1655) | 101,6 cm × 82,6 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Privatsammlung |- | 3 | 100px | Diana mit ihren Gefährtinnen (1655/1656) | 98,5 cm × 105 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Mauritshuis in Den Haag |- | 4 | 100px | Bei der Kupplerin (1656) | 143 cm × 130 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Gemäldegalerie Alte Meister in Dresden |- | 5 | 100px | Schlafendes Mädchen (1657) | 87,6 cm × 76,5 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York |- | 6 | 100px | Briefleserin am offenen Fenster (1657) | 83 cm × 64,5 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Gemäldegalerie Alte Meister in Dresden |- | 7 | 100px | Straße in Delft (1657/1658) | 54,3 cm × 44 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam |- | 8 | 100px | Der Soldat und das lachende Mädchen (1658) | 49,2 cm × 44,4 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Frick Collection in New York |- | 9 | 100px | Herr und Dame beim Wein (1658–1660) | 66,3 cm × 76,5 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Gemäldegalerie in Berlin |- | 10 | 100px | Dienstmagd mit Milchkrug (1658–1660) | 45,4 cm × 41 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam |- | 11 | 100px | Das Mädchen mit dem Weinglas (Die Dame mit zwei Herren) (1659/1660) | 78 cm × 67,5 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Herzog Anton Ulrich-Museum in Braunschweig |- | 12 | 100px | Ansicht von Delft (1660/1661) | 98,5 cm × 117,5 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Mauritshuis in Den Haag |- | 13 | 100px | Die unterbrochene Musikstunde (1660/1661) | 38,7 cm × 43,9 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Frick Collection in New York |- | 14 | 100px | Briefleserin in Blau (1662–1664) | 46,5 cm × 39 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam |- | 15 | 100px | Die Musikstunde (Herr und Dame am Virginal) (1662–1665) | 74,6 cm × 64,1 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Royal Collection im Buckingham Palace in London |- | 16 | 100px | Frau mit Waage (Die Perlenwägerin) (1662–1664) | 42,5 cm × 38 cm Öl auf Leinwand | National Gallery of Art in Washington D.C. |- | 17 | 100px | Lautenspielerin am Fenster (1664) | 51,4 cm × 45,7 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York |- | 18 | 100px | Junge Dame mit Perlenhalsband (1664) | 55 cm × 45 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Gemäldegalerie in Berlin |- | 19 | 100px | Junge Frau mit Wasserkanne am Fenster (1664/1665) | 45,7 cm × 40,6 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York |- | 20 | 100px | Das Mädchen mit dem Perlenohrgehänge (1665) | 45 cm × 40 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Mauritshuis in Den Haag |- | 21 | 100px | Das Konzert (1665/1666) | 69 cm × 63 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum in Boston (seit 1990 gestohlen) |- | 22 | 100px | Briefschreiberin in Gelb (1665–1670) | 45 cm × 39,9 cm Öl auf Leinwand | National Gallery of Art in Washington D.C. |- | 23 | 100px | Mädchenkopf / Bildnis eines jungen Mädchens (1666/1667) | 44,5 cm × 40 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York |- | 24 | 100px | Mädchen mit Flöte (zugeschrieben) (1665/1670) | 20 cm × 17,8 cm Öl auf Holz | National Gallery of Art in Washington D.C. |- | 25 | 100px | Mädchen mit rotem Hut (1666/1667) | 23,2 cm × 18,1 cm Öl auf Holz | National Gallery of Art in Washington D.C. |- | 26 | 100px | Dame mit Dienstmagd und Brief (1667/1668) | 89,5 cm × 78,1 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Frick Collection in New York |- | 27 | 100px | Der Astronom (1668) | 50,8 cm × 46,3 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Louvre in Paris |- | 28 | 100px | Der Geograph (1668/1669) | 53 cm × 46,6 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Städel in Frankfurt am Main |- | 29 | 100px | Der Liebesbrief (1669/1670) | 44 cm × 38,5 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam |- | 30 | 100px | Die Spitzenklöpplerin (1669/1670) | 24,5 cm × 21 cm Öl auf Leinwand, auf Holz aufgezogen | Louvre in Paris |- | 31 | 100px | Briefschreiberin und Dienstmagd (1670) | 71 cm × 59 cm Öl auf Leinwand | National Gallery of Ireland in Dublin |- | 32 | 100px | Junge Frau am Virginal (1670) | 25,5 cm × 20 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Privatsammlung |- | 33 | 100px | Allegorie des Glaubens (1671–1674) | 114,3 cm × 88,9 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York |- | 34 | 100px | Die Gitarrenspielerin (1672) | 53 cm × 46,3 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Kenwood House in London |- | 35 | 100px | Die Malkunst (Allegorie der Malerei) (1673) | 130 cm × 110 cm Öl auf Leinwand | Kunsthistorisches Museum in Wien |- | 36 | 100px | Stehende Virginalspielerin (1673–1675) | 51,7 cm × 45,2 cm Öl auf Leinwand | The National Gallery in London |- | 37 | 100px | Sitzende Virginalspielerin (1673–1675) | 51,5 cm × 45,5 cm Öl auf Leinwand | The National Gallery in London |} www Kategorie:Uebersicht